infantile
by MorbyGal2
Summary: What happens when your favorite characters get turned into babies? LOOK!


Infantile

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

It would be an understatement to say that Mordecai and Rigby caused quite a bit of trouble. Every week something new happened that would nearly kill everyone. And if it didn't kill them, Benson threatened that HE would. This was mostly because they often did things they weren't supposed to, like playing mini golf in the house.

"You're up, Mordecai," Rigby told his friend as they teed off.

"Eager to lose, huh?" Mordecai scoffed, putting his ball down. He concentrated on his shot, then hit the ball as hard as he could. It soared through the air, bounced off a picture, and then crashed through the window.

"Oh crap!" he cursed, rushing outside.

"Show off!" Rigby called, "I can do that too!" He hit his ball straight at the window and it too sailed outside.

"Where'd they go?" Mordecai asked as they headed outside.

"I dunno, I was just copying you," Rigby confessed.

They went to the side of the house where they broke the window. Laying on the ground was an infant in a blue blanket. He had two large, purple bumps on his head and was unconscious.

"Aw man!" Mordecai gasped, "We must have hit this poor baby in the head with our golf balls!"

"Aw man!" Rigby cursed, "That happens every time we play golf! Better bring the little guy inside and make sure he's not dead."

Mordecai carefully picked him up and carried him inside. When they came in they saw Benson, red with frustration at the pair.

"What is going on here!" he growled, "Why is that window broken? You better not have been playing golf in the house again! And why do you have that baby?"

"We found him outside," Rigby explained, "His mother probably forgot him or something."

Benson paused. "Well, what do you plan to do?" he asked them.

"I don't know," Mordecai said with a sigh, "What do you usually do with lost children? Bring them to the lost and found?"

Benson grumbled with annoyance. "You call the police, stupid," he said, "Tell them you found a missing child."

"I knew that!" Rigby lied with a sly smile on his furry little face.

As Mordecai picked up the phone, Skips, Pops, and Muscle Man came in. "Oh joy!" Pops exclaimed, "A young child! How delightful!"

"What's with the baby?" Skips asked.

"We found him," Rigby said simply. Just then there was groaning and the infant started to stir.

"Hey!" Mordecai said, "He's waking up!" They all gathered around as the baby opened his eyes. He blinked once then looked at them all.

"Hey!" he yelled in deep, adult voice, "What are you all doing? Let go of me! Put me down!"

Surprised, Mordecai let go and the "baby" fell to the floor with a small thud.

Pops couldn't help but let out a small wimper of simpathy.

"Hey watch it!" the baby growled, "What are you trying to do, kill me?"

"Whoa!" Muscle Man gasped, "That baby has a man voice!"

"What did you call me? I'm not a baby! I'm a powerful wizard!" he growled, "I'm so sick of everyone thinking I'm a baby! That's the last straw! No longer will I be a baby! I'll turn all of you into babies and see how YOU like it!"

Rigby scoffed. "You can't do that!" he said. Then Rigby started to run towards the wizard.

"Oh yeah?" the wizard asked. He dug into his robe and brought out a wand that was in the exact shape of a cigar. He started chanting and lights started swirling around. Rigby fell to the floor in mid-run.

"What's going on?" Benson exclaimed as he started to shrink.

"What's he doing to us?" Rigby shouted, his voice getting higher pitched. He started to smell more of baby powder and less of nachos and dirty laundry.

"I think he's stealing our lives!" Skips yelled, "Look! He's getting older!"

Before their very eyes, the infant started growing taller and older until he stood before them as an adult no older than forty.

"That's not all that's happening!" Mordecai realized, "We're all turning into-" But he didn't get to finish his sentence as smoke swirled around them all, choking them. They couldn't see anything. The only thing they could hear was the horrible laughter of the wizard and their own screams as they became more and more high pitched.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and the mist cleared. The wizard stood before them as an adult, cigar in his mouth. He laughed. "Enjoy your patheticness, you babies!" he taunted. Then, still laughing, he flew from the house.

"What was he talking about?" Benson asked. Then he gasped. His voice was so high pitched now, it sounded childish.

"Benson!" Rigby exclaimed in an equally childish voice, "You're a baby!"

"So are you, Wigby!" Mordecai pointed out, unable to pronounce the "R" in Rigby. "I think that wizard turned us all into babies!" They all looked at themselves, as they looked down they saw dipers on their bottoms. Muscle Man even had a pacifier in his mouth.

"You know who else used to be a baby? MY MOMMY!" Muscle Man said as he giggled, his green cheeks started to turn a pinkish color, well as pink as a green person could turn. Benson turned to him and stood up, his little legs wobbled as he did, nevertheless he did stand.

"This is no time for howsepway Muscle Man, we need to fix this!" he looked at Skips. He gasped, " Skips, how come your not a baby too?" Benson tottled to the floor.

"It seems that he took about 90% of our lives away and so that would make me about only 100 or so," He looked at his muscles and felt at his hair. 'Wow its been a long time since I was this young, I feel great!' Skips thought.

"You do know what this means Skips, wight?" Mordecai said. "You have to take cawe of us!" Mordecai and Rigby both instinctivly shouted "OOOOHHH!"

Skips sighed and just ignored the little blue jay and his mischeivious little compainion. "We need to figure out where that wizard went," but at that moment Pops began to cry out because he was hungry. "What is it Pops, what do you need? Are you hungry?" Pops nodded and Skips skipped to the kitchen, and he pulled down one of the styrifoam cups with a top and straw and filled it up with some milk. As he gave it to Pops and Pops looked up at him with his big baby eyes, a memory hit Skips. A painful one at that. Skips tried hard to resist, but he eventually caved in and let his mind wonder off in a flash back

"Dad! Come here! Come see my dream catcher I made!" a small yeti girl shrieked. Skips, a younger handsomer Skips, stepped over to the girl.

"That's great Lily! where'd you get the idea from? I've never seen that pattern before." Skips commented.

"Oh just a dream I had a couple nights ago," Lily said with a smirk.

"I know that smile, are you hiding something?" Skips laughed then he scooped up the girl and swung her around, his flashback faded with the sound of a tiny Benson yelling "SKIPS" at him.

He looked around and realized where he was, then he looked down at Benson and shook his head. He ran his fingers over his face, then looked at Benson. "Sorry, what is it?"

"HELP US GET BACK TO NORMAL OR YOUR FIRED!" The tiny gumball machine was flushed with redness.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

It had been almost 2 days after "the incident" happened. Everyone except for High Five Ghost and Skips were turned into babies. Skips still could not stop thinking about Lily, his sweet little yeti child. She was burned into his thoughts, which he had tried for several 100 years to try and get rid of. The memories finally stopped coming after he met Benson and Pops. The job at the park took his mind off of her.

"We weally need to find that stupid wizard," Rigby said, sitting criss-cross applesauce on the living room floor.

"Yeah but... just.. WHERE THE HECK ARE WE GOING TO LOOK FOR A WIZARD?" Benson screamed.

Mordecai and Rigby exchanged looks then smiled. "Arcade?" they said simultaniously. Silently both going "hmm hmm" in their minds.

"It's worth a try," Skips said with a shrug, as he was about to leave he realized that they didn't have any clothes. 'People would think that I'm some kinda creep if they see me with a bunch of 3 year olds without clothes on' he thought. "Hey you guys need to stay here while I go buy some clothes at the 99 cent store,"

"99 CENT STORE! What do you think we're some kinda cheep skates?" Rigby called out while crossing his arms and pouting.

"No thats just the closest thing to the park and besides I only have," he checked his pockets, "I only have 15 bucks."

"Lame," Mordecai and Rigby wispered.

So Skips took the golf cart keys from the counter and headed to the store. Mordecai and Rigby wanted to explore the house as a baby, to see what it looked like. "Pwobably not that diffwent huh? Wigby," Mordecai laughed.

"Stop talking to me," Rigby said, not screaming this time but saying it in a cute little baby voice. "You know I'm just pwaying wif you," Mordecai said as they entered Pop's room. "Cool," Mordecai said as he inspected the room, full of old-timey, peppermint smelling items. He was facinated that he could acually just sit up underneath Pop's bed.  
"Wow what the H!'' said Rigby as a response to seeing Mordecai playing under the lollikids bed.

Mordecai let out a Pop's laugh and started to clap his hands when he found a dust bunny. "You okay dude?" Rigby asked a little scared.

Mordecai dusted himself off and was a little frightened himself, "Yeah maybe his woom is wubbing off on us."

"Yeah lets get outta heew," Rigby said. Right when he said that they heard a certain yeti walk through the door. "Skips! He's back!" Rigby said as he and Mordecai crawl down the stairs.

"Okay Benson here you go, this ones for Pops..." his voice trailed off as he passed out everyones clothes.

"AWW WHAT!" Rigby screamed as he got his clothes, which was a plaid button down shirt with a black sweater vest, along with some khaki slacks.

"DUDE! I DON'T WANNA LOOK LIKE A GEEK!" Rigby said as he started to throw a temper tantrum.  
"Thats the only outfit they had in your size. You know considering your so short," Skips said kind of upset with the little raccoon.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Mordecai yelled. Rigby's eyes started to fill with tears as Skips realized his mistake: he couldn't be so strict with Rigby now that he was a baby.

"Oh quit cwying you baby...ummm...uhhhh.. I mean ugghhh now I can't call you a baby cause you weally awe a baby!" Mordecai said a little upset. This made the little raccoon feel a little better.

"Hmm hmm now at weast I get some wespect!" Rigby said now fully cheerful again.

"You know who else wants some wespect." Musle Man paused for a moment.

"Who?" Pops asked confused.

"MY MOMMY!" Musle man said.

"Hooh ray!" shouted Pops "Thats dumb," Mordecai said pronouncing the 'b' in dumb.

"NO IT'S NOT YOU ARE JUST A LOSER!" Musle Man replied back with a smirk.

"I...I'm not a loser!" Mordecai said fighting back tears.

"Whatever," Mucle Man said, rolling his eyes at the 3 year old blue jay," Just get dressed."

"Fine," Rigby mumbled getting back to the subject of clothes.

"Don't worry dude, You couldn't look more stupid then me," Mordecai said comforting his ruffled friend. So they all got dressed Mordecai in his blue t-shirt and white pants, Musle Man in his apparently too small green shirt and black pants, Pops in his small tux that Skips had found along with his top hat that now was acually perfect for his smaller head, and Rigby in his plaid buttin-down shirt and kahki shorts.

"Dude!" Musle Man said pointing to Rigby, "You totally look like a nerd!Ha ha!" Mordecai seeing his best freind's eyes swell with tears once again, cut in saying" Hey, at least you look more smartererer."

"Y...yeah!" Rigby said gleefully, "I look way smartererer than you Musle Man!"

"Whatever losers!" Musle Man said a little down.

"Okay, lets go ummm...kids," Skips didn't exactly know what to call them.

"Wait Skips," Benson said out of nowhere.

''Yes Benson,''Skips said.

''First off how are we all going fit in the caw, second off, what are we gunna wide in!"

"OF COURSE!"Skips thought to himself he had completely forgotten that they were babies and that they had to ride in a carseat and there was no way 5 carseats and him were going to fit in the tiny cart!"well I guess that means we're walking"Skips said.

"Ummmm, Skips my good man, I don't mean to in- in- cut in but some of us CAN'T walk," Pops said pointing to Mordecai and Rigby who were trying to get up, but having quite a difficult time.

"Ummmm, yea, I guess we need a stroller or something, how many of you can't walk? I know you can Pops and Benson and you can't Mordecai and Rigby but Mucsle Man can you?"Skips green man tried to get up but wound up on the floor again.

" I will take that as a no,"Skips said holding back a laugh,"but still where am I supposed to get strollers."

"Skips," Pops started, "I have a carriage in my room you may use."

"You kept your old baby carriage?" Musle Man inquired akwardly.

"I kept it in case of 'mergencies." Pops said happily.

"OK?" Musle Man said a little confused.

"Okay well this is great,"he picked up Mordecai obviously not knowing how to hold a baby, and placed him carefully in the carriage then, he picked up Rigby who bumped his head on his way in the carriage.

"Owwww," Rigby whined as he rubbed his didn't say anything as he picked up Musle Man and placed him beside Mordecai.

"So can we go to the arcade now," Rigby said.

"Yea, sure, but first I want to go to the coffee shop to grab some Mordecai thought of Margret "Oh No!" he thought, " I can't let her see me like this."

"Mowdecai? You okay dude you don't wook so well." Rigby asked the frightened blue jay.

"Yea, I'm fine wigby," said Mordecai and thought "maybe she won't recognize me.''

"Oh, hey Skips," the waitress, Margret, said as she walked over to them. Suddenly she noticed the babies, she said,"Awwww what cute babies! They look just like Mordecai and Rigby,"her eyes fell on Mordecai,"Aren't you just as cute as can be!"She said talking in a babyfied voice.  
Rigby with his really big baby eyes just stared at Margret, Margret noticed then said, "and you are just the cutest!" Mordecai noticed and , as soon as Margret left, nailed Rigby in the arm with a punch, he soon regretted it as Rigby immediantly burst into tears.

"Oh my," said Margret scooping up Rigby and patting him on the back, personally Rigby didn't really like being this close to girls and tried to get free, then he noticed Mordecai's jealous glare and decided he could stay a bit Margret put him back Mordecai stared at him then crossed his arms, " you make me mad," he said angrily.

"NO! Mowdecai I didn't mean it don't be mad at me!" Mordecai ignored him

Then Rigby said in his sweetest voice, "Pweeessseeee talk to me, Mowdecai" then he punched him to try to get his attention, but Mordecai had a plan, even though it didn't hurt, Mordecai tried his best to start crying.

Eileen now noticing the babies said "Awwww don't cry, poor little guy," and she started to rock him in her arms. He looked back at Rigby with a 'now we're even' smile and Rigby glared him down with his 'OH YOU ARE SO DEAD!' stare.

When Mordecai got back into the carriage he turned to Rigby and said, "Sweet, sweet, wevenge!" and he started to 'hmm' a couple times.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

When they got to the arcade the first thing Mordecai and Rigby did was run, well crawl, over to the broken bones game, "Yeayuuuuhhh!" Both Mordecai and Rigby said as they climbed on the stool and sat down.

Just then the manager of the arcade came over and said, "No babies on the arcade games please." He took Mordecai and Rigby, who were struggaling to get free, and gave them to Skips. "Sir, people under 5 aren't allowed in here."

"Okay, sorry, ummm... you havn't happened to see a wizard with a suit on and a cigar in his mouth, have you?" Skips asked. At this, the guy just looked at him like he was a crazy person.

"Man, that sucks!" Rigby screamed, crossing his arms and making his best 'cute baby' face.

So they left the arcade and went back to the park, when they were at the park Skips sat in the living room and thought about how they were going to find the wizard. However, he didn't notice two certain three year olds crawling away.

"Hey Mowdecai you know what I wanna do?" The baby raccoon said with a mischevious grin.

"What?" Replied the blue jay.

"I wanna go to the cawt, it pwobably looks like a limo fwom how short we awe." Rigby said.

"You should know, you only shwunk like four inches," said Mordecai back with a smirk.

"Stop talking to me," Rigby said just like last time.

"Haha, anyway, I sorta do wanna check it owt." Said Mordecai excitedly.

So the two best friends went out the door and tried to get to the cart, but they instead got lost.

"Wigby awe we lost?" Mordecai said as they went through the forest.

''No! I know where we awe going!" Rigby shouted back stubbornly. Seconds later the sun went down and it started to get darker by the minute.

"Ummmm... Wigby? Are you okay you wook kinda scawed?" Mordecai said knowing Rigby was scared of the dark.

"I-Im f-fine I-Im just HUNGWY! Hungwy-thats it! I'm really hungwy!" Rigby said finding an excuse.

"I kinda am too," replied Mordecai now hearing his stomache growling. "Hey wook thewes a bee hive up thewe." Mordecai said pointing up at a big bee hive on a giant tree limb.

"You expect me to eat a bee hive!" Rigby said whining a little.

"No, you dummy don't you know what's in bee hives?" Mordecai said.

"Bees...YOU WANT ME TO EAT BEES!" Said Rigby.

"NO! Yes thewe's bees but bees make honey so that means thewe's honey in thewe!" Said Mordecai, trying not to yell.

Rigby looked at Mordecai then at the bee hive then back at Mordecai, "Oh but... how aww we gunna get up thewe?"

"We just need to find a log or somting," Mordecai said, acting like it was no big deal to find a log big enough to reach 6 feet in the air and then to move it over to where they were. "You wook ovew thewe and I'll wook ovew hewe," he said while walking behind a small pine tree.

Rigby and Mordecai looked around for about 5 minutes before Rigby shouted, " I FOUND A BIG LOG!" while crawling as fast as he could to Mordecai. He was going so fast, he almost started to run on all fours, like he usually does.

"Weally? That fast? Wow we're making gweat time!" Mordecai said. "Is it big enough?" he inquired.

"Oh yeah, bigger than anything!... Uhm how are we going to move it though? Cuz its weeallly weeeaaallly big,"

"Hey I'm stwong!"

"Yeah as a 6 foot blue jay guy, but as a baby?"

"HEY! I'm still stwonger than you," said Mordecai as he punched a tree and made a couple leaves and twigs fall down. Mordecai started walking to the spot where Rigby saw the log and Rigby punched the tree to see what woud happen. The answer was nothing, at all. Not a leave, twig, pinecone, or anything. He pouted a little, but then he heard Mordecai scream so he ran/crawled to him.

"What! What is it Mowdecai?" Rigby said breathing heavily.

"This log is HUGE! It's awesome, hewe help me push it," As Mordecai went behind it he brushed his hand along it. It felt weird so he felt it again. "Um, Wigby?"

"Huh?"

"Why is the log fuwwy?"

Rigby and Mordecai slowly looked up and saw a face down at them, growling harshly. "Oh, I see, this is.. a.. beaw.. not a... log," Rigby said his voice quavering a little.

Meanwhile Skips was at the house sitting with the rest of the babies, but he wasn't really watching them he was deep in thought about the wizard and where to find him then his flashbacks went from the wizard to Lily, his Lily, how she would jump into his arms and how he would throw her up and down up and down. He was snapped out of it by a little voice calling his name. "Skips! SKIPS!" Skips had been bouncing Benson up and down in the air, "Uuuhhh, ummm," Skips mumbled embarrased. "Gosh, Skips I just came to tell you I can't find Mordecai or Rigby anywhere!" He instantly snapped back to the present, put Benson down and ran out of the house, he then heard screams and crying. So, he followed those sounds as a sign.

"Mowdecai what are we gunna do!" Rigby said now crying.

"I don't know!" shouted Mordecai. Just then, Skips came, it seemed out of nowhere. Skips was mumbling and growling just like a bear. Was he.. talking... to the bear?

"You cannot eat these kids! They are with ME!" Skips said in bear-language. The bear looked kind of scared but he still stood his ground.

The bear let out along and, might I add, spit-filled growl. "The entered my territory! Someone has to pay!"

"Then fight me!" Skips said to the bear. Skips heard Mordecai and Rigby gasp and start refusing, but Skips turned around and gave them a wink, "Death Punch," he wispered. After the bear agreed, Skips tore his pants off into short shorts, then tousled his hair into a mullet and punched the bear. It let out a whine then it fell down, dead. Then Mordecai and Rigby 'OOHH'-ed while running around Skips.

"Yay, whoo, go Skips!" Rigby shouted as he stopped crying.

"Yeah nice going Skips!" Said Mordecai as he stopped screaming as well.

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST LEAVE THE HOUSE LIKE THAT!" Skips shouted, obviously upset. At this Rigby started crying again, and Mordecai just sat there stunned that Skips could be that mean.

"I HATE YOU! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO WIGBY!" Mordecai shouted as he went to go comfort his crying freind. Skips had a vision, it was of Lily, "I HATE YOU!" She shouted obviously upset with her dad. He remembered it like it was yesterday, he had took it too far and yelled at her for something she didn't do, and her response was mad and hateful.

"No, Mordecai I...I didn't mean it," Skips started to say.

"Too late you already said it," Mordecai said, he planned not to speak with Skips for the rest of his life.

"Come on dont be like that," Skips said.

Mordecai just crossed his arms, and began to pout. "Would it make you two feel better if I took you out for ice cream?" Skips said calmly.

"Maybe," Mordecai said uncrossing his arms at the sound of this offer.

"Well then come on, I'll give you a ride," Skips said holding out his hands.

"Well, okay, but only cause i'm tired," Rigby said taking the offer and climbing into Skips' arms.

"Okay," Mordecai said, not realizing how tired he really was.

"Good," Skips said now realizing that it was 6 o clock and that babies usually took naps around this time.

As they walked up to the house Skips realized he hadn't felt squirming in a while, he looked down and found Rigby had gone asleep sucking on his thumb and Mordecai had gone to sleep snoring quietly. He walked in and set them down gently on Mordecai's bed in their rooms, then noticed Rigby sqirming like he couldn't get comfortable. He realized that Rigby had always slept on the trampoline, so he picked him up and set him down on the trampoline. Rigby sighed then went back to sucking on his thumb. Skips hated to admit it, but they acually looked kinda cute when they were asleep.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Mordecai woke up to a little voice calling him, "Mowdecai, Mowdecai, Mowdecai!"

"Uggghhh, what do you want Wigby?" Mordecai said still not moving.

"Skips never took us to get some ice cweam," Rigby whined.

"Oh, right," Mordecai said now remembering what had happened a few minutes ago or maybe hours, he didn't know.

The two babies made their way down the steps until they found Skips, "YOU DIDN"T TAKE US FOR ICE CWEAM!" Rigby screamed impatiently.

"Yeah, because you two fell asleep," Skips said looking at them with a judging eye.

"Oh, yeah, right, uhhhh, then take us now," Mordecai said insistantly.

"We can't," Skips said looking down at them.

"Awwww, why not?" Both Mordecai and Rigby said together.

"Because everyone else is asleep," Skips said.

"We can leave them hewe," Mordecai said.

"No we can't, their not old enough to stay home alone," Skips said.

"You could weve them awone with a babysitter," Rigby said crinkling his brow.

"Hmmmmmm, that's acually not a very bad idea," Skips said.

Skips looked through his phone book, he knew just who to call for this kinda situation.

"WHAT, you called my bwother!" Rigby said angrily as Skips put them in the wagon.

"He's the only person I could think of that wouldn't freak out if I told them," Skips said calmly.

"So!" Rigby said grumpily. A second later there was a knock at the door.

"Give me some sugar!" Don said happily. Skips hugged Don, then Don asked,"Hey, where'd all the babies come from?"

"Yeah, about that..."Skips explained the whole story from the beginning.

"Wow, so you mean to tell me that my big brother is now a baby," Don said calmly.

"Yeah, anyway I have to go get ice cream for Mordecai and Rigby," said Skips.

"Oh, are they going with you?" Don asked.

"yeah," Skips replied.

"Well, can I at least see Rigby before you go?" Don asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Skips said leading Don to the stroller where Mordecai and Rigby were.

"Awwww, you look so cute bro,"Don said looking down at his brother.

"Shut up Don!" Rigby said angrily.

"Hey, Rigby, does this mean I'm the older brother now?" Don said realizing now that Rigby was younger then him.

"NO! I'm still older!" Rigby said throwing a temper tantrum.

"Haha, dude, he's right you would be the younger bwother now," Mordecai said thinking it over.

"Stop talking to me," Rigby said in his cute baby voice.

"Hahaha," Mordecai laughed.

"Okay, so what flavor do you want?" Skips asked pulling some money out of his wallet.

Mordecai and Rigby exchanged glances then said in unision, "chocolate!"

"Two chocolates and a vanilla please," Skips said as the waitress took their order.

"Yuck vanilla!" Rigby said with a grossed out look on his face.

The three ate their ice cream, meanwhile at the house, "NO! I DON'T WANT CHOCLATE! I DON'T WANT VANILLA! I WANT STRAWBERRY!" Musle Man screamed as Don tried to fix him something to drink.

"I already told you we don't have strawberry," Don replied back calmly.

"I WANT STRAWBERRY!" MusleMan screamed anxious to get his way.

"Fine, is there strawberry drink mix at the snackbar?" Don turned to Benson and asked.

"As far as I'm concerned," Benson said sipping on his white milk.

"Okay, well, Benson, will you hold it down here while I run to the snack bar and grab it?" Don asked.

"I'll try," Benson said honestly as he hopped down from the chair he was sitting in.

"Okay, well I'm off, I should be back in a couple minutes, if Skips comes back tell him where I am," Don said going out the door.

"Okay, I'm in charge here and I say do what I say or YOUR FIRED!" Benson said walking in the living room.

"Oh,goodie, we're playing a game of Benson says!" Pops said as he followed Benson into the living room.

"That's a good idea Pops, Musle Man get in here so we can play Benson says!" Benson screamed towards the kitchen.

"I don't wanna play!" Musle Man screamed in reply.

"Too bad, play or YOUR FIRED!" Benson yelled.

"Fine, but i'm not gunna like it!" Musle Man said coming and sitting on the floor.

"Okay, Benson says sit criss cross applesause," said Benson as he too sat down. Everybody sat down.

"Touch your toes," Benson said purposly leaving out the 'Benson says' part. Pops touched his toes, and Musle Man yelled, "POPS IS OUT HE TOUCHED HIS TOES!"

"But Benson said to," Pops argued.

"But he didn't say Benson says," Musle Man said angrily.

"Oh, okay," Pops said now understanding the game.

"Okay Musle Man won that one," Benson started,"now let's start a new game."

"Shake hands," Benson said, and this time nobody did it.

"Benson says stick out your tongue," Benson did, and everybody followed.

"Stand up," Benson said, Musle Man got up and stood,"Hey, I'M STANDING, LOOK I'M STANDING!" Musle Man screamed with happiness.

"Yes, good for you, now your out," Pops said with a smile.

"What!" Musle Man said putting his hands on his hips.

"Benson didn't say Benson says!" Pops said using what Musle Man told him a few seconds ago.

"Oh No Bro!" Musle Man said walking over and sitting on the couch, "this game sucks."

Just then Don walked in with the strawberry drink, "here you go Musle Man," Don said stirring it up and handing the drink to Musle Man.

"Hey, Musle Man, your standing! Good for you! I remember when I started standing, it was a little before Rigby, but that doesn't matter!" Don said remembering his past.

After getting their ice cream, Skips took them to the Park playground.

"I'm a pirate!" Mordecai said pushing Rigby towards the slide.

"Mowdecai, wh...wh...what are you doing," Rigby said scared.

"Making you walk the pwank," Mordecai said happily.

"NO! I don't wanna walk the pwank!" Rigby said scared of hights.

"Dude, I know your afwaid of hights and this is the only way your ever gunna get wid of it,"Mordecai said still pushing him from behind.

"NOOOOOO!" Rigby said struggling to get out of Mordecai's grasp.

"YES!" Mordecai said now pushing him up the steps, they got to the top and Rigby immidiantly started to freak out. "Ahhhhhhhh, get me down!" Rigby yelled tears starting to roll down his cheeks.

"DUDE! Your fine, besides your already at the top," Mordecai said letting Rigby go.

Rigby looked around, then looked down, "I guess this isn't so bad."

"HmmHmm, I'm glad you said that," Mordecai said sneaking up behind him.

"Whys that?" Rigby asked not turning.

"So, now I can make you walk the plank!" Mordecai said pushing Rigby down the slide.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Rigby shouted as he slipped down the slide, when he got down to the bottom he started, "That...that...that was FUN!" Rigby shouted as he ran up the slide again.

"Hmmhmm, I knew you would come around," Mordecai said, then he felt a small, furry, hand try to push him, he didn't want to hurt Rigby's feelings, so he fake-fell.

"Ahhhhh!" Mordecai said faking a scream.

"Hahahaha," Rigby laughed as he slid down the slide.

"Okay time to go," Skips yelled.

"Awwwwww what," Mordecai and Rigby whined.

"We have to get back, and make sure everyone else is okay," Skips said scooping the babies up and placing them back in the carriage.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

When they got back to the house, It was 9 o clock, and everyone was fast asleep, even Don had fallen asleep.

"Don, wake up!" Rigby said crawling over to him.

"Oh, hey guys," Don said waking up.

"So, how were they?" Skips said placing blankets on them.

"They were fine, Musle Man learned how to walk," Don said.

"Awww what, I can't believe he started walking before me," Rigby whined.

"Dude, everyone learned how to walk before you," Mordecai said.

"Not true," Rigby said back.

"Uggghhh yeahuh, Don and I started walking like a week before you," Mordecai said remembering.

"Whatever," Rigby said back angrily.

"Anyway, I have to go," Don said.

"Yeah, ok," Skips said as Don went out the door.

Rigby let out a yawn, "Dude are you tired," Mordecai said mokingly.

"NO!" Rigby yelled then yawned again.  
"Yeah, you are!" Mordecai said, then the yawn he had been holding in slipped out.

"So, are you!" Rigby argued.

"Okay so we're both tired so what, at least I don't suck my thumb!" Mordecai said.

"You know that's a nervous habit!" Rigby yelled back.

"Sure it is, just like drawing on people's faces," Mordecai argued.

"Well it is," Rigby said.

"You two quit arguing! Your gunna wake everybody up, your both just tired and cranky," Skips said picking them up, and carrying them upstairs, he put them in bed. He shut out the light and was about to close the door, when he was stopped by Rigby, "Skips!"

"Yeah, Rigby," Skips said.

"Could you, uuggghh, maybe, ugggghhh, you know, ummmm," Rigby started nervously.

"leave the door open?" Skips asked.

"Uhhh, yeah," Rigby said blushing.

"sure," Skips said leaving the door open and leaving the room.

As soon as Skips left Rigby found a comfy spot in his pile of clothes, sucked his thumb, and went to sleep, until he heard Mordecai snoring. 'Shut up Mordecai,' Rigby thought as he tried, but couldn't go back to sleep.

"Mowdecai!" Rigby said getting out of bed and walking over to Mordecai's bed.

"What do you want Wigby," Mordecai said.

"Stop snoring I can't go to sweep," Rigby whined.

"Sorry I can't it's a nervous habit," Mordecai smirked.

"Oh,haha, vewy funny, but dude sewiously," Rigby said.

"Okay, I'll try, but I can't pwomise that it'll stop," Mordecai said truthfully.

"Okay," Rigby said now getting comfortable again,he started sucking his thumb, and fell asleep, later in the night he heard a noise, Mordecai was snoring again. "Ugggghhhh," Rigby groaned. He tried to wake Mordecai up, but he just wouldn't wake up, so he layed down, got in his position and tried to go to sleep, but he just couldn't.

"Skips, SKips, SKIPS!" Rigby yelled trying to get the Yetti's attention.

"Huh? Oh, what do you want Rigby?" Skips asked waking up from a deep sleep.

"Mowdecai's snoring and I can't make him quit!" Rigby whined.

"I'm guessing you wanna sleep down here,huh?" Skips said getting up from the couch.

"Sowta," Rigby said climbing up onto the couch and rolling up into a ball.

"Okay I guess I'll go up to Pop's room, he has a trundle bed I can sleep on," Skips said walking up the stairs he stopped as he heard a tiny voice call, "Skips," he looked down at the little raccoon, whose eyes had doubled in size and was shaking under the covers.

"Yeah," Skips asked from the same spot.

"I need a wight," Rigby said from under the covers.

"Oh,yeah,sorry," Skips said now coming down the stairs and turning on a lamp.

Rigby popped his head out from under the covers, stuck his thumb in his mouth, and mumbled,"thanks Skips."

Skips walked up the stairs, and into the bedroom, where Pops was fast asleep. He pulled out the trundle and as soon as he hit the matress he fell fast asleep.

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

He woke up to the sound of Mordecai and Rigby argueing over something along with Benson who was trying to stop it, and Pop's who was crying.

"I'm just saying, I'm tired of being a baby," Rigby said crossing his arms and pouting.

"Yeah,and I'm just saying that it's not such a change for you," Mordecai said as Benson walked over and said,"Stop argueing we are all tired of bieng babies, but their isn't much we can do about it!"

"Yeah, whatevew!" Rigby said still sitting there.

"Hey, you two, I know we have to find the wizard to get you changed back, but that doesn't mean it's not gunna take a while!" Skips said.

"Yeah,yah," Mordecai said.

"Unless..." Skips said finally thinking of something.

"Unless what?" Benson asked cheering up a little.

"I got an idea, maybe we don't need to find that stupid wizard!" Skips yelled.

"Skips, I think youwe going cwazy," Rigby said crawling over to the yetti.

"No, I'm not, you know the expression, "Your only as old as you feel," Skips said.

Everyone nodded exept for Rigby who sat there with a blank look on his face.

"Well, right now all of you are acting like 3 year olds, causing you to be 3 years old," Skips said.

"Oh I see!" Benson said, "Mordecai and Rigby get to work or YOUR FIRED!" He yelled then all of a sudden he felt himself grow. "It's working!"

"Uh, Rigby you wanna play puchies?" Mordecai said turning to him.

"Yeah I guess, but I don't see how thats gunna... " he got cut off by a hard nail in the arm.

Rigby tried his best to hold it in, but the pain was to much for his small body," Waaaahhhh," Rigby screamed as he burst in tears, then stopped as he saw Mordecai grow to his original size.

"Dude! Your tiny!" Mordecai said now realizing how small his babyfied freind really was.

The anger boiled up inside of Rigby,so he let out a big," STOP TALKING!" Then felt himself get taller.

"Hahaha dude I don't think it worked, your still tiny!" Mordecai said seeing Rigby grown to his normal hight.

"SHUT UP!" Rigby screamed knowing it had acually worked.

Pops looked around, then spotted his piano, " I say , but does anybody want me to play a melody?" He hopped on the stool and began to play a lovely three part song, he continued playing as he grew, then stopped and shouted," good show! Jolly good show!"

Musle Man didn't know what to do, all he knew was that he couldn't let those losers be better then him, "You know who else wants to grow? MY MOM!" He was surprised as he acually grew back to his own size.

"Yay!" Everyone screamed as they got back to their old forms.

"Hey, Skips, how come you didn't change back to your original age?" Rigby asked.

"Cause, I feel better this way!" Skips said leaving it at that.

"Okay?" Mordecai and Rigby both said in unision.

"You two get back to work or YOUR FIRED!" Benson screamed then added in,"AND NO MORE PLAYING GOLF IN THE HOUSE!"

"He didn't say we couldn't play it OUTSIDE!" Mordecai said as he and Rigby both threw up their hands and shouted, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!"


End file.
